Tumblebrutus of the Sea
by Felixfeles
Summary: Who would have thought that Tumble, a kit found on the night of a Jellicle moon, would come to work in the tower, liberate a stolen army or help an exile return to his throne. This is the tale of a young forest Jellicle who helped save an island.
1. The Begining

**I have a new story everyone! Slightly different from what I normally write but I hope you have fun it. I am still working on my other fics but so far what I'm satisfied with what I've got :/ Enjoy!**

* * *

_In a faraway ocean, in a small and barely seaworthy dinghy, a mother lay dying. Several months ago she had fled her home where life was becoming dangerous for her and her unborn kit. Others had left before her, seeking a place of escape from their current nightmare. They spoke of a far off island populated by Jellicles that that was ruled by a wise and benevolent leader. The island itself was said to be wonderful with long beaches and dense woodlands. And it was rumoured that at times, when the moon shone especially brightly, the Jellicles would dance beneath the starts. They hoped, that the ruler of such a place would listen to their stories and grant them sanctuary. She never knew if they made it. _

_Now she herself was following their footsteps, hoping that she could reach this island. It was far out at sea, with no land in sight, that her son had been born. Two sunrises ago, when here kit was only a day old, the sun had been shrouded over by dense heavy clouds. By mid-morning a storm was raging. The mother had done her best to keep the boat under control; but after a particularly violent wave the clew snapped and had dropped the boom on the side of her head. It must have hit something deep and vital because her head wound had not stopped bleeding since. And now as she curled up in the hull of her boat she knew that the combination of shock and blood loss was slowly killing her._

_Tucked up her side was her son. Somehow he had come through all this and was still peaceful, all curled up and fast asleep. But for how much longer could they last like this? What would happen to him once she..._

_A loud screech disturbed her thoughts, even through the haze of diminishing unconsciousness she could recognise the cry of a land bird. Beneath her the waves had picked up as they approached a coastline. And above her the Jellicle moon was shining bright. She smiled. They had made it, her son would be fine. Peaceful at last she slipped away quietly, and did not wake up._

* * *

Meanwhile the gentle rocking of the waves caused the smaller cat to roll away from his mother, a little at a time, until he bumped into the bow of the boat and stayed there. He was woken up by a huge splintering noise that was the already battered boat being split in two as the keel got caught in a reef and the entire craft was pulled against the tide. He continued on towards the coast, crying shrilly all the while, in what was really just a battered pile of driftwood. His mother remained with the main wreck. It stayed where it was for some time until the tide reversed and rose, high enough to lift the boat from its confines and carry it out to sea.

The smaller wreckage drifted closer and closer to the land of the Jellicles until it was nearly visible in the early morning light from the sandy shoreline. At this time the beach would usually be deserted but tonight three young Jellicles were walking across the sand, with the Jellicle moon sinking behind them. The peak of the ball had ended and many of the Jellicles were returning to their dens to catch a few hours rest before the sun rose. But the three friends had decided to watch the last of the moon's lustre as it faded with the rising of the sun before they too went to bed. At first glance an observer might think them an unlikely trio, Munkustrap was tall and had silver tabby fur. He walked along with a steady tramp wearing only a light grey cloak and a simple leather belt that sat comfortably around his waist, in preparation for when he'd be old enough to wear arms.

Beside him strode a black and gold Maine Coon known officially as The Rum Tum Tugger and more commonly as Tugger. He was even taller than the tabby and would have been considered the most easy going of the trio as well as the best looking. Although born a bastard he wore a thin circuit of gold around his head which signified that he was a member of Jellicle royalty.

The final member of the group was a young tuxedo named Mistoffelees. He walked a little ahead of the other two, stepping lightly over rocks and seaweed in search of shells. He was perhaps a year or two younger than the others but they seemed to regard him as a complete equal (and in Munkustrap's case, maybe a bit more). The three of them traversed in this unhurried fashion across the beach, rarely talking but enjoying each other's presence all the same.

Pushing his novice's tunic out of the way Mistoffelees crouched down to examine what he thought was a pile of shells but turned out to be pebbles, smoothed and worn by the sea. They were pretty looking he reflected, though not what he wanted. But his friends might like them so turning around he called out to the other two.

"Munku, Tugger, look at these!"

Munkustrap and Tugger came over and crouched down next to Mistoffelees. The tux had not been wrong, Munkus loved pebbles. Choosing a flat pinkish one he balanced it in his paw for a moment, then with practiced ease he skimmed it across the moonlit ocean. It bounced once, twice... six times before it sank to the bottom of the sea, leaving only ripples.

Mistoffelees clapped his hands with admiration and Tugger tried repeating the trick, but his pebble only bounced three times before sinking. So instead he took a few more rounded pebbles and tried throwing them out past the breakwaters while Munkustrap continued skimming.

"Hey Misto, how much longer till the sun rises?" Tugger asked. Mistoffelees was busy lining up some of the shells he'd collected but replied almost instantly.

"Not much longer, it'll be dawn before you've finished with those pebbles." He began to gather his shells again and Munkustrap knelt down to help him. Munkustrap knew he shouldn't ask about about the tux's private thoughts, but he was curious so he blurted out after a moment's hesitation...

"What's it like being taught by Augur Asparagus, learning about things?"

Mistoffelees looked at him and smiled "What things do you mean Munku?"

Munkustrap, looking flustered, continued on "Like how you know exactly when dawn will come, or the tide will rise, things like that."

"Well everyone knows when dawn's going to come Munku" Misto laughed "You can feel it, it's a truth!"

"Yes, but I mean..."

"Munkus! Misto! Look over there!"

They looked up to where Tugger was pointing and saw a small black blob was bobbing steadily towards land. It was still too far away to see what it was but there was no mistaking the seagulls that hovered over it. And over the bird's squarks they could hear a higher, more pitiful cry of distress.

Tugger was the first to act. Tossing his circuit aside he jump into the water and started swimming. He was closely followed by Munkustrap who remembered to remove his cloak before entering the water; but forgot to do likewise with his belt. The tabby was the stronger swimmer of the two reached the blob first. When he got his first good look at it he was so surprised that he could only gape. Nestled among the remains of what once might've been a small sailing boat (Munkus recognised the skeleton of what was most likely the bow but it was hard to tell) was a newly born kitten.

Tugger splashed up beside Munkustrap a few moments later. "Everlasting!" he panted "Where did he come from?"

"Jellicle moon knows" Munkus replied "What should we do with him?"

Tugger looked back at the squalling infant. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure what to do either, but they certainly couldn't leave the child here for the seagulls to peck at, they'd have to get it to shore somehow.

"Let's try and push it towards the beach, we can dry him off then" he decided. Together the two Jellicles made their slow way back towards the sands with the bundle in between them. Munkustrap went first, he swam sidestroke using his free hand to pull the boat remains through the water. Tugger followed close behind him, pushing the wreckage along with his front paws and making sure the kitten didn't fall out in the process.

Towing something through water is exhausting and although the two toms were strong swimmers they just barely made it back to shore where Mistoffelees was waiting. The tux was a poor swimmer and had wisely decided to stay on the beach where he might not be a help, but would certainly not be a hinderance. He met the other two when they were waist deep in the water and his eyes widened when he saw the squirming bundle that was suspended in Tugger's arms.

"Don't ask" The Maine Coon replied to the tux's questioning eyes, he looked down at the infant with a worried expression. Tugger was unused to babies and wasn't too sure if the way he was holding the infant was causing it discomfort in some way. Mistoffelees held out his arms and Tugger gratefully passed the kitten to him, the tux probably had a better idea than he did. Mistoffelees frowned at the infant's shivering and did his best to dry it with his own tunic until Munkus tapped him the shoulder and passed him the cloak he'd been wearing. Mistoffelees wrapped the cloak securely around the child and brought it close to the warmth to his own chest. It was still crying so he gently traced his pinkie along the tiny cheek until it turned his head and began to suckle.

"Where did he come from?" Mistoffelees asked "He looks very new."

"We found him in the driftwood" explained Munkus "Is he okay?"

"I think so" answered Misto his voice trailed off as he looked down at the infant, who was just beginning to doze "But he's cold. He'll need a foster mother..."

"Let's take him to Augur Asparagus" Said Tugger, putting his circuit back to front on his his head "He'll know what to do, can you get us to him Misto?"

Mistoffelees nodded and passed the baby to Munkustrap, who passed it to Tugger, who held onto it because there was no one to pass it to. The Tux closed his eyes and focused on the tiny particles that made up himself and his friends, the he imagined the four of them in the rounded tower with the tall windows that was the chambers of Augur Asparagus and himself, finally he grasped threads of magic that covered the island like cobwebs and twisted a few into the symbol he wanted and held it there. It was a tricky manoeuvre for a novice like himself which involved focusing on several plains at once, and Misto's head was swimming long before he'd finished. When they finally materialised in Augur Asparagus's cozy living quarters he swayed as the threads sprang back like elastic and was thankful for the supporting arm that Munkustrap provided while he sat down.

Tugger hurriedly looked around the rounded chamber in search of Auger Asparagus but it was the elderly cat that found them first as he climbed down the stairs that lead to the tower roof, he's been up there watching the Jellicle moon fade with the sun's rays.

"Tugger" he blinked in surprise as he walked into the room "What's that you've got there?"

"It's a baby" answered Tugger. He quickly outlined the circumstances that led to the foundling's discovery while the Augur gently took the bundle from his awkward arms. He checked it's breathing and it's reflexes and nodded in approval when he found that the kitten seemed to be healthy.

"I wonder where your mother is" he addressed the foundling "Most mothers would be screaming over the headlands by now. Were you abandoned? Orphaned at sea? Who are you little one?"

At that moment the door to his tower opened and plump, motherly, ginger tabby waddled in. She immediately spotted Asparagus and greeted him in a loud cheerful voice.

"Oh hello Auger Asparagus, busy as usual? We had a splendid ball down at the woodland, the Jellicle moon was spectacular. Here, I brought you some of my special mouse cakes that was left over from the feast, they're best eaten fresh you know and are very good for fur growth."

"Thank you for your kindness Jennyanydotts" said Asparagus, motioning for Mistoffelees to accept the packet. Misto did so, holding the packet gingerly with the edges of his finger tips. Jenny's mouse cakes were famous for eliminating vermin but if you ate one yourself you'd be very unwell for at least a day. Jenny had barely handed over the packet when she spotted the bundle cradled in Asparagus's arms.

"Ohh a baby!" she almost squealed "I love babies, may I have a hold?"

Misto, Munkus and Tugger glanced at each other thinking that might not be a good idea, but Asparagus handed the infant over into Jenny's eager arms without a word. She tucked him securely into the crook of her arm and started nuzzling his face gently against her own.

"He's a darling!" She crooned rocking him back and forth to send him off to sleep (Something none of the younger Jellicles had thought of doing) "Where was he found?"

"He was found in the sea" answered Augur Asparagus "Near the beach."

"Oh I was down by the beach during the ball!" Jenny exclaimed "I was taking a break from the dancing you know, not as nimble as I once was, I found no babies there though. Where's his mother?"

"We don't know, we'll start a search party soon to find her"

"I can look after him!" Jenny volunteered "That is if his mother isn't found, he's adorable"

"That sounds like a fine idea" said Auger Asparagus "Do you have everything you need in your den?"

"No but I soon will" Jenny handed the baby back to Asparagus and hurried downstair listing the things she'd need as she went "Now I'll need some extra blankets and one or two milk bottles, no better make that three, oh and I can't forget the talcum powder..." until she was out of ear shot from the chamber.

Mistoffelees looked at his mentor anxiously "Will he be alright? Jenny could very well have forgotten him by this afternoon and then what would happen to him?"

"She's a motherly soul" Augur Asparagus replied "And anyway she'll have plenty of help, the forest dwellers are close knit community, all bringing each other up like it's nobody's business, you were raised among them weren't you Misto?

Misto nodded, looking a little less worried.

Asparagus continued "Knowing Jenny she'll soon forget all about us and will tell everybody that she found him, I think it's best if we let them go on thinking that for now." The younger Jellicles looked at him "We can tell him the truth when he's older, but some of the cats may have funny ideas about him if they found out that he was discovered in a boat out at sea, by the prince of the Jellicles no less." He winked at the three of them and Tugger blushed. Then Munkustrap, ever the practical cat, stepped up.

"Should I tell the coast dwelling cats to keep an eye out for a mother who isn't a Jellicle? I don't think his mother was from the island or she'd have every islander searching for him by now, but she might have washed up along the rocks somewhere nearby." Asparagus hummed in approval.

"Yes, head down there now, take some of the guards with you if you think you'll need help. Tugger if you could hold this little rascal, Mistoffelees and I will prepare some breakfast for us all."

Tugger accepted the bundle while Mistoffelees ran down to the kitchen to fetch some milk and oats for their breakfast. The Coon was a bit more confident about holding the kitten after having seen the way Jenny did so and took the time to study the infant. He was sleeping now that he was warm and dry and looked peaceful in the early morning light.  
"Tumblebrutus"

"What's that?" asked Asparagus who was bending over the fireplace.

"We should name him Tumblebrutus, he looks like one doesn't he?"

Augur Asparagus raised a paw "May the Everlasting Cat nurture and protect you, Tumblebrutus of the Sea."

Half way across the ocean the body of Tumblebrutus's mother slipped beneath the waves and slowly sunk to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

**R & R if you feel so disposed**

**Felix**


	2. An Invitation

**New chapter! We now skip ahead several years to when Tumble is a young Tom who does not yet know about his past. Don't worry, he soon will!**

* * *

Perched on the top of the tallest tree of Canthus* Hill Tumblebrutus felt like he could almost touch the sky. For days the forest Jellicles had been bringing fallen wood here for the Jellicle Ball and now the unlit bonfire stood towering so high above the forest that Tumble knew he just had to climb it. After a childhood of swinging through trees, paddling in streams and racing across sands Tumble had grown into an agile, wiry and bright eyed young tom. And as he sized up the mountain of wood he knew he could manage it. With a running leap Tumble jumped out of the tree into the midst of the wooden pile. Swiftly springing from one branch to another it wasn't long until he balanced precariously from the very top of the tower and gazed down at the sight before him. He felt like he was on top of the world.

Far below, to his right was a ship that had made the long and arduous journey across the oceans to trade with cats of Jellicle island. Precious jewels, spices and furs were brought to the tower and traded for grains, silks and of course metal and stone, dug up from the quarries where Tumble would be starting work tomorrow morning, he tried not to think about that.

Instead he turned to looks at the tower which rose like a gleaming wave before him. The tower was where the royal family of the Jellicles lived, but was big enough to house grand parties, banquets, music and dances where cats from all four corners of the island would attend. There wasn't much of that nowadays but Tumble had been to Auger Asparagus's turret with Jenny, his foster mum, on the day that she'd found him. And not too long ago he'd learnt what it felt like to stand beneath the ceiling of the great hall when he'd attended Princess Sillabub's naming ceremony.

The hall had been so large, that with a bit of a squash, every islander could fit inside it. And so tall that five fully grown Jellicles could stand on each other's shoulders and just barely touch the wooden beams that ran along the ceiling. Ancient scripts flowed along the walls, coloured in a rainbow of inks. And at the very front of the hall where the dias stood was the King and Queen's thrones.

A collective gasp had spread through the crowd as the procession began. First had come King Deuteronomy and Queen Grizabella their heads tall and their eyes shining with pride. It was common knowledge that the the Queen had thought herself unable to bare children but the King hadn't minded when she told him so early on in their courtship, he'd married her for love and not for politics (and besides he already had a son). But here they were, the proud parents of a newly born daughter, they couldn't have been happier.

Then princess Sillabub herself had entered, wriggling and mewling in the arms of Lady Demeter, Queen Grizabella's particular friend and attendant. Close behind them limped Auger Asparagus in his white robe who would be conducting the ceremony, and his assistant Mistoffelees who, the older islanders told Tumble, had also been brought up in the woodlands of Canthus Hill.

But the most impressive of all, to Tumblebrutus's eyes, were the captains. Tall and impressive they strode in wearing richly embroidered cloaks and captain's swords on their belts. First Captain Macavity, then Captain Tugger and Captain Munkustrap. The three of them had become friends when they were all page felines in the tower, they'd become guardians then captains together and now oversaw all the Jellicles on the island.

Tumble sighed, what a wonderful thing it would be to live in the tower with all those fine felines. When he was younger he'd dreamed of working in the tower, even being the scullery cat who threw out the rotten vegetables in the morning would have been a wondrous job. But of course this time tomorrow he'd be in one of the quarries, working down a mineshaft.

His day dream was broken when someone hit him on the head with a well aimed pinecone "Hey Tumble! stop showing off and come and have a look at this!"

Tumble looked down and saw his great friend Electra, normally she would be climbing the woodpile right beside him, but today she was on the ground carrying a small whitish bundle. Jumping down he quickly navigated his way down the pile of wood and finished off his descent with a flourishing somersault.

"Is that your baby sister?" Asked Tumble once he'd quickly brushed the leaves, burrs and twigs out of his tail.

"You bet she is, we've called her Jemima" said Electra proudly showing Tumble the solemn face that peeped out from the blankets "Mum said I could take her for a short walk as long as I'm careful. What do you think of her?"

"She's gorgeous" answered Tumble truthfully.

"Of course she is" answered Electra as he passed her sister over so Tumble could have a hold "And do be careful with her."

Tumble watched as Jemima yawned hugely and cuddled into his fur "She's amazing Electra, you're really lucky."

"I guess we are" Electra scooped Jemima back into her arms "And we're going to continue to be so. Mum has been doing lots of work, and I've got a job in the tower. The Surveyors will have to see that we can take care of her just fine." She bounced her sister up and down a little too vigorously and the baby let out a squawk of protest.

"Tumble! it's Tumble and Electra!" A shrill voice squealed. A small band of kittens barely old enough to make it up the hill were making there way towards them. Close behind them was Jenny, Tumble's foster mum. She was a good deal plumper than the two friends and mostly stuck to the forest paths, when she did hop onto a branch it would bend alarmingly and snapped back fiercely once she'd hopped off.

"Hello lovelies" she panted. Sitting down beside Tumble she leaned across to look at the bundle in Electra's arms "Oh is that Jemima? My my she's enchanting! Has Auger Asparagus come to see her yet? He hasn't visited this part of the the wood for a long time. He and Mistoffelees will have to come over sometime and try my mouse cakes."

"They visited us two days ago. Asparagus told me that they would've stayed for a while to catch up with everybody but they had to hurry back to the castle. They wanted to tell the Surveyors that everything looks fine and Jemima can stay with us."

A new, rather snippy voice interrupted "They can't do that, it's the Surveyor's job to decide whether the family can look after their children or not. The Auger's visits are just tradition." The group turned around to see a fellow forest dweller make her way up the hill. Etcetera's posture was thin and haughty and she always seemed to be frowning at something, mostly Tumble.

"The Auger's visits are just as important as the Surveyor's, maybe even more so" declared Jenny "In fact, I don't even know why we have the Surveyors, we never used to in the old days."

Tumble and Electra grinned at each other. Once Jenny got going about "The old days" there was little stopping her.

"Surveyors weren't needed to poke around and judge how well a home could care for a child. Families got on perfectly well with raising their own young they did. No matter what kind of home they came from."

"What's Surveyors?" Asked a kitten as he climbed determinedly into Tumble's lap.

"Never you mind, bless you ears" Jenny patted the child on the head. "Surveyors weren't necessary then and they aren't necessary now."

"But what if the family was really poor and couldn't buy food and things, or it was just one parent raising a child and they had to leave their working party?" Butted in Etcetera

"Then the community would help take care them" snapped Jenny "Many Jellicles could spare a few items, and together there would be enough. And there weren't any working parties, Jellicles could take a day off when they felt like it and the work got done all the same. The king shouldn't be making laws to send young kits like Tumble here go off to work in mines deep underground."

Etcetera sat up very straight "It's still the king's law. You can't say that the King's wrong!"  
All Jellicles were fiercely loyal to their king, and always had been.

"I like Deuteronomy. He's a good King, a real good King. He's just got some odd laws, and that's a truth." Said Jenny "Oh my goodness, look who's come to the forest!"

Everyone looked up as a familiar figure stepped out through the trees "Captain Rum Tum Tugger!" Tumble gasped, almost forgetting about the kit in his lap as he stood up to bow.

Tugger was Tumble's hero. Ever since he could remember he'd looked up to the Maine Coon, awed by his ability to be brave and fearless in any situation. He approached them now, leaping from tree to tree as easily as any forest Jellicle. Being a member of the royal family meant that he wore a thin gold circuit on his head that flashed in the sun (Tugger was in the habit of wearing it back to front but nobody minded). As Tumble straightened up he wondered if any of his fur was dirty or sticky. That was the problem with climbing woodpiles, things stuck to you.

Jenny curtsied with only a bit of a wobble. "Good morning Captain Tugger, it's a lovely day isn't it? Would you like to come to our den and try some of my mouse cakes? My son Tumble loves them, don't you Tumble?" She gave Tumble a kiss on the cheek. Tumble's tail curled in embarrassment.

"That sounds very tempting Jenny but I'll have to pass on the invitation today. I've come to the forest to speak to Tumble actually, if I may."

Tumble was at loss for words. He glanced at Jenny (who beamed and nodded) then at Electra (who shrugged) and only just managed to not drop the kitten that was sitting in his arms before following Tugger's lead.

Tumble thought that Tugger would be talking to him, perhaps giving counsel and advice about working as a grown up Jellicle, and was prepared to listen what ever the subject might be. But instead it seemed that Tugger was very interested in what he had to say. He asked after Jenny, how Electra and her mother and sister were going, what work party he was to be joining, were the Forrest Jellicles getting along well after winter and so on. Tumble was at first hesitant and nervous. But Tugger was so friendly and interested that he soon found himself telling the prince all about himself, including things he'd never told another soul.

"I was found on the night of the Jellicle moon." He explained as best as he could "Important things are meant to happen on such nights, but nothing really occurred at that one. It's almost as if I was what happened. And I've tried my very best at everything, and I've turned out all right. But I've got nothing to show for it, except working in the mines for the rest of my life."

"You start tomorrow am I correct?" Asked Tugger

"Yes Captain Tugger"

"Please just call me Tugger. And you'll be spending your last night before joining your work party with the others at the top of Canthus Hill, for the Jellicle ball? I'm sure it'll be a wonderful evening. How well can you see the Jellicle moon from there?"

"We'll enough sir, but sometimes the bonfire's smoke covers it I bit. I can see it best when I'm as the top of a tree."

"Only, if you'd like you're welcome to come to the tower. I'm going to be celebrating the ball in Auger Asparagus's turret with Captain Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. Asparagus's turret has windows that are as tall as I am and has the best view of the Jellicle Moon on the whole island. And you're invited to join us, if you want to that is.

Tumble could harldy believe his ears "Me sir? In the tower?" He was almost bouncing on his toes in joy.

"Yes you Tumble. If you don't mind missing the bonfire. Go to the main entrance of the Tower at twilight and tell the guards who you are and who invited you. I'll tell them to look out for your arrival. They'll direct you to Asparagus's turret."

"Thank you sir!" Said Tumble, who was already hopping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you Tumble" replied Tugger "I'll see you there" and with that the Prince of the Jellicles was ducking and swinging through the trees with his circuit flashing in the sun. Tumble watched him go, then after a moment's pause he ran up the nearest tree, did a somersault, and ran back down over and over again. He was going to the tower! he was going to see the Jellicle moon!

* * *

***Canthus: It means wheel or tyre in Latin. Yes, I'm delibretly alluding to the tyre in the Junkyard!**

**R & R if you feel so disposed **


End file.
